


falling into place

by featherpluckn



Series: everything carries me to you [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherpluckn/pseuds/featherpluckn
Summary: There was a time, in the not so distant past, when Shane would have laughed in someone’s face if they told him he would be in a relationship with Acid Betty.





	falling into place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty little one shot written in the ECMTY verse for the 3 Word Fic Challenge on Artificial Queens. The words I chose to use were: hipbone, beads, blonde. I don't think you have to read the other fic to read this but definitely feel free to do so :)))))

There was a time, in the not so distant past, when Shane would have laughed in someone’s face if they told him he would be in a relationship with Acid Betty. It was a sometimes long distance but nonetheless thriving relationship to boot, and he is definitely not laughing. 

Shane and Jamin haven’t seen each other for more than 12 hours straight in the last 8 weeks. Separate gigs in New York and abroad keeping them connected only through the little glass screens on their phones. However, the second leg of the season eight tour thankfully includes both of them. The two are finally in the same city at the same time and they are sure as shit going to make the most of it. 

Jamin practically carries Shane back to the hotel after the first show. He doesn’t even give them time to peel off the layers of Thorgy and Acid before he’s all over him. 

Shane isn’t one to complain though because at the moment, Jamin is dragging his tongue lazily across Shane’s hipbone and then blowing on the wet skin. It makes Shane laugh, moan, and shiver in that order. Jamin knows it drives him crazy and Shane feels him smile against his skin. 

“Bastard.” Shane bites out on the back of a moan when he does it again. 

“I’d like to say ‘I’m sorry’ but who the fuck is that sensitive on their hipbone?”

“Who the fuck is supposed to be sucking my dick?”

Jamin pops him on the ass and Shane squeaks out a giggle before heaving an exaggerated sigh “Get to work.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Shane has always thought Jamin sucks dick like it’s his job, which definitely isn’t a bad thing. He is attentive and methodical and thorough with an attention to detail that could bring a tear to Shane’s eye if he let it. 

Jamin kisses the tip of Shane’s dick and works his way down, covering every inch in tongue-filled moist kisses. When he reaches the bottom, he turns his head and bites the soft flesh on the inside of Shane’s thigh. Shane sucks in a breath and bites his lip, thanking the gay gods above for a boyfriend who goes all in. Jamin takes one long lick from his balls back up the side of his cock all the way to the head, and dips down, taking in almost his entire length. Shane feels himself hit the back of Jamin’s throat and whimpers throwing his head back. The motion sets him off balance though, and Jamin digs his fingers into Shane’s hips to steady him.

“Jesus Christ, you’re going to be the death of me.” 

Jamin’s only response is to hollow his cheeks, rise up and release him with a pop before taking him back in again. Shane clutches the back of Jamin’s head loosely to guide him, but also to help ground him because he feels like he’s going to float away when Jamin picks up the tempo of his mouth.

Jamin flutters his tongue against the underside and adds his hand on every upstroke. Shane shouts, “Jamin!” and much as he wants Jamin to keep it up (and holy shit he wants him to keep going), he also really wants Jamin inside of him, yesterday preferably. Shane uses his grip on the fluffy blonde wig Jamin didn’t bother to remove and pulls his head back. Jamin wipes his face on the back of his hand and looks up at Shane through his lashes. He looks sinful and precious all at once and Shane can’t believe Jamin is his. 

“Your mouth is a national fucking treasure.”

“I know.”

Shane snorts a laugh. “Oh my god! Come up here.”

Jamin stands up and they kiss messily, all tongues and nipping teeth. Shane sucks on Jamin’s lip ring as he pulls back and sits down on the edge of the bed. He grabs the condom Jamin threw at the bed in between walking through the door and ripping Shane’s tights down his legs. 

Shane rolls the condom down, taking way too much pleasure in the way Jamin’s eyes practically roll to the back of his head when he applies a generous amount of lube to his dick, stroking hard from root tip. Jamin grabs him by the side of the neck and kisses Shane so hard their teeth knock together. 

Shane rips his mouth away and lies back on the bed. Jamin takes a long leg in the crook of one arm and grabs the other leg behind Shane’s knee yanking him to the edge of the bed. Jamin sinks into him slowly, softly cursing all the way in and groans, “Goddamnit. Good?”

Shane’s eyes had closed the second Jamin started inching his way in but he opens one eye and grins at Jamin, “Fucking amazing.”

Jamin starts a punishing rhythm then, practically daring Shane to keep up and he does but Shane isn’t grinning anymore. He is crying out, turning his head from side to side and taking everything Jamin is giving him. The pounding stops suddenly when Jamin loses his grip on Shane’s leg. 

“Fuck, Shane. I’m sorry but you should see yourself right now. I can hardly look at you. Shit!”

“Mmmmm I’ll take your word for it.” Shane laughs and grabs behind his own knees. “Better?”

Jamin takes hold of Shane’s hips instead and looks down at the scene before him appreciatively taking it all in, “Much.” He smacks him on the ass again and makes Shane’s laugh turn into a low growl as he starts thrusting once more. 

It doesn’t take Jamin long to find that rhythm again. Pretty soon they are both crying out, fighting for the breath to form words. Shane is getting to the point he’s not sure if he wants the intense feeling of almost too much to stop or never stop but he quickly chooses the latter “Don’t stop! Fuck! Please, don’t stop!” 

Jamin must sense how close he is and starts stroking Shane’s cock in time with his thrusts. “Th-This okay?”

All Shane can do is nod furiously with a high pitched “Uh-huh” and comes about 30 seconds later all over his stomach. Jamin bends over, plants his hands beside Shane’s head and thrusts once, twice, three more times and he’s coming as well. 

Jamin’s arms give out and he collapses on top of Shane. They lay like that for a few minutes, both trying to regain some semblance of normal breathing. Shane can feel the beads from the dress he is still wearing digging into the skin around his ribs, and he squirms trying to find a more comfortable position. Jamin moves to roll off of Shane, but Shane isn’t ready to let him go and he wraps his arms around his neck clutching him back to his chest. 

“Babe, I’m covered in sweat, makeup, and,” Jamin raises his stomach up slightly, “we are literally almost stuck together.”

“I don’t care. Just a few more minutes.”

Shane can feel Jamin’s heartbeat trying to regain its regular rhythm against his own and for the first time in two months his world feels whole again. “There it is.” 

Jamin raises his head from where he is planting little kisses on Shane’s chest, “What?”

“Oh, nothing. Just...this is so much better than jerking off together on FaceTime.”


End file.
